You are the music on me
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Chase y Zoey sienten lo mismo por el otro. Pero el problema de siempre está presente; El miedo al rechazo, o peor aún, la pérdida de su amistad. Así que él tiene que buscar alguna forma de desahogar sus penas amorosas, y su única salida es su guitarra.


**Hola! Aquí con mi primera historia original de esta linda pareja; la llevaba semanas pensando, pero nunca me atrevía a escribirla... Hasta ayer! Sí, cuatro horas para el primer capítulo, y será una historia recurrente, jeje... Así q espero q les guste, sé q mi imaginación es algo loca, hehe... Pero q puedo decir? Escribir locuras es mi vida! Y en este caso utilicé uno de mis capítulos preferidos de Zoey; Receso de Primavera. Pero no se crean, eh, no voy a escribir textualmente lo q ocurrió allí... Digamos q lo cambié bastante, porq no verán las pruebas de ''Defensores del Género'', ni nada de eso... Digamos q estarán de vacaciones allí sólo por diversión.**

**Q más? ah, sí! la canción q está tocando Chase, es ''So contagious'' de Acceptance, y es una de mis preferidas, así q les sugeriría q si quieren, mientras leen, la escuchen... Ah! Y avísenme si la traducción está mal, hasta seguro q sí, porq es dificilísima de traducir... En adelante, sólo lean y si les apetece, escuchen la canción!**

* * *

Todo ese día había sido una locura que nadie se podía haber imaginado en su vida; jamás hubieran pensado que tendrían la oportunidad de al menos pisar el suelo de la elegante casa de Malcom Reese; Y era magnífica en todo sentido; Blanca por fuera y por dentro también, sus propias piscinas con el agua más cristalina que pudieras haber visto en tu vida, repleta de objetos antiguos que podrían valer lo mismo que la corona de la reina Isabel, TV plasmas en cada una de las habitaciones, un patio tan grande que podría pasar horas recorriendo, plantas por todas partes; pero de las más hermosas del mundo; Y eso sin contar un mayordomo, una ayudanta, el dueño, el hijo presumido y sus otros cinco amigos que se hospedaban allí por una semana entera. Sí, serían las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas; y no se imaginaban cuánto las iban a disfrutar...

Igualmente llevaban dos días de vacaciones en esa casa, y todo era diversión, comidas distinguidas, charlas joviales, música, piscina, risas... Tal y como debe vivir una superestrella.

Logan, Dustin, Lola y Nicole se encontraban disfrutando la noche en la piscina; era fantástica en los usuales días calurosos. Pero los demás no habían querido salir a nadar. Preferían quedarse adentro; así que eso hacían.

Michael seguramente estaba en la cocina atragantándose de papas fritas, porque aunque Quinn le haya ayudado un poco en ese tema obsesivo, sorpresivamente no se lo quitó por completo.

Zoey se duchaba. Y Chase... Él se encontraba en su habitación tocando un poco de música con su guitarra. No porque sea aguafiestas, simplemente quería algo de privacidad y el ruido de las risas y el agua chapoteando de afuera, lo desconcentraban, por eso había cerrado su ventana.

Pero el término usado ''tocando un poco de música'', no había sido el más apropiado aún, porque tenía su guitarra enganchada en su cuello, pero lo que realmente gastaba su tiempo ahora era el pensar... ocupar su mente en eso... en eso que lo volvía loco y lo llenaba de enojo muchas veces... Sí, esos dos minúsculos días de vacaciones lo consternaron y lo llenaron de confusión. ¿Qué tipo de confusión? Una muy usual en chicos como él. Esos que jamás tomaban las decisiones que podrían tornar su vida de felicidad incondicional para toda su vida. Sí; Chase Matthews era un chico indeciso, torpe, terco y miedoso que no lograba emanar todo lo que sentía, pensaba y se contenía por nada más y nada menos que por el miedo de un posible rechazo; o peor aún; la pérdida de una amistad que tan importante era para él. Michael también se había ocupado de causarle esta confusión desconcertante, en su forma de insistir que exprese todo lo que sentía. Pero él seguía siendo terco y seguía respondiendo de la misma manera cortante y clara Si le digo lo que siento, nuestra amistad podría arruinarse. Y tenía razones para temerle a este posible hecho; Zoey jamás había demostrado sentir algo por él, o eso era lo que él creía; Creía que hacerse muchas ilusiones podrían decepcionarlo en un futuro no muy lejano. Y esa era su razón, creer que nadie y menos ella podría enamorarse de él, que nadie jamás podría quererlo más que como un amigo, porque sabía que desempeñaba este papel muy bien. No, Zoey jamás le había dicho un minúsculo Te quiero, y se había negado a contarle siquiera lo que pensaba sobre él. Esta para él era una prueba fehaciente de que Zoey no lo apreciaba mucho más que como un amigo. Pero lo que él no sabía era que estaba muy equivocado. En pocas palabras, era un masoquista.

Salió de sus ensimismamientos luego de darse cuenta que le había dado vueltas al tema por al menos veinticinco minutos. Y se había olvidado completamente que llevaba su guitarra encima suyo. Así que sin remedio alguno más que ese, comenzó a hacerla sonar. Al menos sería lo único que lo sacaría de sus melancólicos pensamientos.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

**Oh, no, esto no podría ser más inesperado**

**Y puedo decirte que me he estado moviendo muy lento**

**No lo dejes lanzarte demasiado lejos...**

**Porque voy a estar corriendo detrás de ti**

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

**¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea? (¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea?)**

**Por decir que tú eres la única, destrozándome así...**

**Tú eres la única**

**Me gustaría tener una oportunidad...**

**Continúa abrazándome, tan contagioso**

A esta altura, Chase comenzó a tocar con más intensidad

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you_

**Oohhh, cuando estoy cerca tuyo soy predecible**

**Porque creo en el amor a primera vista**

**Sé que es una locura, pero estoy esperando...**

**Poder tener un abrazo tuyo**

Comenzó a elevar un poco más la voz...

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

**¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea? (¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea?)**

**Por decir que tú eres la única, destrozándome así...**

**Tú eres la única**

**Me gustaría tener una oportunidad...**

**Continúa abrazándome, tan contagioso**_  
_

Casi sin darse cuenta, una energía extraña surgía de sus dedos...

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_

**Oh, tú eres lo único que quiero**

**Vamos, piénsalo, estoy herido**

**A causa de mi transgresión...**

**¿Le darás la bienvenida a esta confesión?**

Disminuyó la intensidad y cada vez cantaba más despacio...

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

**¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea? (¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea?)**

**Por decir que tú eres la única, destrozándome como esto...**

**Tú eres la única**

**Me gustaría tener una oportunidad...**

**Continúa abrazándome, tan contagioso**_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

**¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea? (¿Podría estar esto más fuera de línea?)**

**Por decir que tú eres la única, destrozándome como esto...**

**Tú eres la única**

**Me gustaría tener una oportunidad...**

**Continúa abrazándome, tan contagioso**

Terminó la última frase con la misma melancolía que antes; No había tenido un mínimo de razón; Esa canción sólo le hacía pensar más en ella... Porque esa podía ser la canción que más expresaba su estado sentimental...

De repente sintió unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Se paró resignado a abrirle la puerta a quienquiera que estuviera allí. Y cuando la abrió...

¡Zoey! – exclamó impresionado, era increíble como de tanto pensarla, apareciera así en su puerta - ¿Necesitas algo?

No, de hecho, pasaba por curiosidad... ¿Eras tú el que estaba tocando música?

Chase quedó unos segundos paralizado... ¿Tan ruidoso fue?

Sí... Bueno... – respondió temeroso - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Bueno, es que... Me terminaba de duchar y luego de un rato saliendo del baño comencé a oír ruidos de guitarra provenientes de tu habitación... Así que...

Ohh... ¿Escuchaste todo?

Más o menos... – contestó ella sonriéndole tímidamente – pero sí logré escuchar tu voz y la guitarra... – Chase comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo – De veras, no sabía que tocaras tan bien... Y debo decir que cantar... Tampoco lo haces mal

Chase sonrió aunque se sentía incómodo. Prometía no volver a cantar en su habitación al menos hasta que volvieran a PCA.

Bueno... eh, gracias – contestó casi tartamudeando de los nervios

¿Esa canción era So contagious de Acceptance? – preguntó curiosa

Ehh... Sí, ¿por qué?

¡Porque adoro ese grupo! – dijo casi saltando de la emoción - Y debo decir que, esa es mi canción favorita... – agregó sonriendo

¿En serio? – se extrañó Chase, era la primera chica que conocía que le gustara ese grupo – Ehh, ¿sabes? La mía también – Tal vez por eso era que ella le gustara tanto- ¿Quieres pasar?

De acuerdo – aceptó extrañada, pero encantada a la vez

Chase le cedió el paso, pero se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta de un detalle esencial; Su habitación a pesar de ser la de la casa de Logan era puro desastre. Su ropa estaba desparramada por el suelo, sus zapatillas también y su cama totalmente destendida, casi hecha un bollo, podría decirse. Se odio a sí mismo al instante de notar todo su despelote personal.

Ehh... Perdona el desastre, no me di cuenta de ordenarlo... – dijo tímidamente

No hay problema; ya estoy acostumbrada. Ni que yo fuera también la más ordenada de mi casa – comentó Zoey tratando de abrirse paso entre las cosas de Chase.

¿No lo eres? – se extrañó Chase mirando de arriba abajo a Zoey – ¡Pero si he visto tu habitación en perfecto estado!

Claro, pero en el colegio. – sonrió ella ayudando a Chase a poner un poco de orden. – Pero la verdad es que no me gusta para nada ordenar. Debo mantener el cuarto limpio en el colegio porque así lo dictan las reglas, y además si no lo hiciera, primero, rompería las reglas, segundo, Nicole y Lola me asesinarían y tercero, daría una muy mala impresión, ¿no crees?

Bueno, sí... – contestó sonriendo para sí mismo. – Pero, vaya... En serio, jamás me lo hubiera esperado de ti...

Bueno, Chase, las apariencias engañan, ¿no? – dijo mirándolo con una mirada que si no se equivocaba, era la que usaba cuando estaba ligeramente orgullosa

Exacto. Y ya me di cuenta que mucho. – contestó riendo

Ambos rieron mientras seguían ordenando el cuarto. Tendieron la cama, ordenaron las prendas de ropa y tiraron todos los restos de papeles que había por el suelo. Luego de su sesión de limpieza, ambos se sentaron en la cama y platicaron hasta más de medianoche. Eso les encantaba a ambos. Disfrutar de la compañía mutua... Y contarse cosas que jamás se habían contado antes...

... Y es por eso que mi mamá jamás me dejó practicar Tae-kwondo... Mi primo quedó con un brazo algo torcido luego de ese incidente – contaba Chase

Uhhh... Debió de ser muy feo... – dijo ella ligeramente sorprendida – Bueno, supongo que tú no habrás querido terminar como él, ¿no? Si yo fuera tú, no me hubiera inmutado, y mucho menos quejarme...

Ya lo sé, pero tenía diez años... A ese edad me hubiera encantado presumir de un brazo torcido y fingir ser un mutante como X-men...

Sí, claro, Chase – rió ella – Eras un niño masoquista

Puede ser... – contestó riendo más – Pero bueno... ¿Quieres jugar que preferirías?

Ok, ¿quién va primero?

Las damas primero, ¿no?

Supongo... – rió ella, encantada – Veamos... ¿Qué preferirías... caminar descalzo entre brasas ardientes o... besar a un chivo en los labios?

Chase pensó unos segundos una respuesta para hacerla reír más; Adoraba eso.

Besar a un chivo en los labios – contestó sonriendo

¿En serio? – rió ella. Misión cumplida - ¿Por qué?

Porque los chivos son lindos – contestó con autosuficiencia – Y además, si caminara por brasas ardientes, me quemaría mis lindos pies y lloraría mucho

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas, para que Chase luego la siga. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Chase habló.

Bueno, me toca, ¿no?

C-c-claro – respondió ella aún riendo

Bien... ¿Preferirías... darle a tu gato un baño con tu propia lengua o... nadar en mayonesa podrida?

Ella puso cara de asco, pero contestó:

Nadar en mayonesa podrida

¡Ew! ¿Por qué?

Porque si le doy un baño a mi gato con mi lengua se me llenaría de pelos y luego al no poder escupirlos todos, no tendría más remedio que tragármelos. – explicó – Pero si nado en mayonesa podrida, luego me doy un baño y listo.

Bueno, no estás tan loca al menos – comentó él riendo

¡Oye! – le pegó ''amablemente'' en el brazo

¡Auch!- se quejó él en respuesta – De acuerdo vas tú...

¿Qué preferirías... hacer gárgaras con los mocos de un hámster o... que te caminen encima veinte cerdos obesos?

Pues... – pensó un momento – Hacer gárgaras con los mocos de un hámster... – ella abrió los ojos como platos – Porque si me caminan veinte cerdos obesos encima, terminaría en el hospital. Pero si hago gárgaras con mocos, no hay ningún riesgo peligroso... Excepto tal vez vomitar...

Zoey volvió a reír ligeramente. Pero luego de unos segundos, apareció una expresión rara en su rostro; como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Chase ¿qué hora es? – preguntó

Él tomó su reloj que ahora ya no se encontraba en el suelo, sino en su mesita y miró dónde se encontraban las agujas ahora; eran casi las dos y media de la mañana.

¡Oh, por dios! – exclamó ella que se había inclinado para observar la hora, también - ¡Debemos irnos a dormir!

Sí, de acuerdo... – contestó él... No quería que se vaya... - ¿Te acompaño hasta tu habitación?

No, está bien. – ambos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Pero antes de irse, a Zoey pareció ocurrírsele algo;

Oye, Chase... ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que vine hasta aquí?

Ehh, ¡ah, sí! Creo que porque me escuchaste tocando la canción de Acceptance, ¿no?

Exacto. Y pues, ya que tocas tan bien, yo pensaba que... bueno... tal vez tú quieras alguna vez... tocar una canción para mí...

Él se heló unos segundos. Jamás pensó que Zoey le diría algo así.

¿Tocarte una canción? – preguntó casi tartamudeando

Claro... – contestó ella sonriéndole temerosamente – Creo que tocas muy bien, y cantas muy bien, también... Y hasta seguro que te sabes un millón de temas musicales...

Bueno, sí, pero... – se sentía muy nervioso, pero no quería decepcionarla – Es que no lo sé...

De acuerdo, piénsalo... Pero me harías muy feliz si aceptaras...

Ante ese comentario, la fuerza de resistencia de Chase cayó en picada. A ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Zoey era muy vulnerable.

De acuerdo, acepto... – contestó casi inmediatamente

¡Genial! – le brillaron los ojos de una manera que nunca antes había visto - ¿Mañana?

De acuerdo – sonrió, y con esa sonrisa y unas Buenas noches, Chase cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama, rendido por el cansancio de una noche increíblemente divertida.

* * *

**Bueno... Ahora ustedes dirán si la sigo publicando... Ustedes tienen la palabra!**

**Besos, abrazos y hasta el próximo posible capítulo!**


End file.
